How?
by gracetheordinary
Summary: Raven stubbles apron a robbery. She finds a battered criminal who she decides to heal. Things do NOT go as planned. Fragile and damaging relationships are made and broken.


**I don't own Teen Titans.**

It had been a long time since I had walked these streets alone. With the other Titans in Steel City I finally had the time. The Titans' jobs have only become harder, longer, and more stressful over the past few years. Our old childish villains replaced with cruel, murderous psychopaths. My personal problems have faded into oblivion with me focusing on the cities needs so much. I can only be thankful for this momentary lapse of time where I can just allow the problems to slip my mind.

The streets of Jump City has become divided, the rich side became popular for their showy nature and expensive stores, the people stuck up or materialistic. The poor side quietly getting along, kind faces with goals to help family and friends. I had long ago shown my favoritism to the working class. Those who dedicated their lives to something important with some humanity left to show.

So, that is the side I found myself strolling through. As I walked further into the projects I could hear something struggling. The sound was worrying, however, I was in civilian garb. So, as not to give myself away, I slinked into the shadows and watched carefully and figures emerged from a alley. Two of them were large and appeard to be laughing. One was small and rail thin, he appeared to be carrying a bag. I sighed, one more bit of alone time gone. I teleported infront of them, careful to leave enough space for one of my showy attacks. I was not there to hurt, I was there to scare off. I looked up and surrounded myself with tentacle-like lines of shadowy power. The figures stopped abruptly, the larger two tensing, the smaller smiling.

"Move welp." He said in a Brooklyn accent that would have been frightening if he wasn't obviously neither the brains or the brawn. I only moved my 'arms' closer to the trio, the razor sharp tentacles were obviously unnerving to the group because of their collective tiny stagger backwards. Quickly morphing the energy into a claw like shapes I pushed them towards the others calmly and smoothly.

"Don't... Don't come closer!" The smaller said with hardly concealed terror. They threw a knife towards me to keep me at bay, it collided with my shoulder but I paid it no mind. They must have know Dr Light, that would be why they were cowering after such a small amount of showy-ness. I smiled the same way I had towards him. Beginning to float, I grabbed their ankles with my energy. They all began to struggle, once I began to pull they became desperate, grabbing and anything. I yanked once then released their ankles. They all ran until they were out of sight.

At that moment I heard a quiet groan. I lowered myself to the ground and walked toward the dumpster where the sound originated from. I noticed a small bag that the smaller man had originally been carrying. I grabbed it to look at its contents, it was filled with jewels from the most recent shipment to the museum. Must be thieves. How cliche. The groaning only became louder as I approached the dumpster. Once the lid was open there was the distinct scent of blood among the trash. I sorted through with my energy for a pulse. Once found I lifted the object out of the can and onto the ground. He was wearing a torn uniform that I had not seen for a long while, RedX.

I ignored my immediate surprise as I noticed blood pooling under him. I set my hands on his chest as I looked to inspect his wounds. He had a stab wound between his ribs near his lungs. I could not tell if it was punctured but I had a hunch. I quickly gathered my energy and repeated my mantra as I began to seal his opening.

"She's got the jewels!" I heard footsteps, heavy and approaching fast. I gathered my 'patient' and teleported as fast as I could to the tower. I jogged to the medical bay. Once he was set on the cot I set to closing his wounds. My energy was draining fast so I set to take away the worst injuries. By the time I had stopped the majority of the bleeding and that sealed his lung completely. I was ready to pass out. So, I sat in a chair and fell into a death like sleep.

By the time I had woken I knew there was something wrong. I raised my head to see the injured man gone. Knowing Redx's antics I ran to the control/evidence room. As expected, the man was there, smiling, in obvious pain, and looking over nightwings papers.

"Well... heh... Boy Blunder definitely did his research on the Joker. I'm almost... surprised." I could hear his labored breathing but he did not seem to tear the recent wounds.

"Why are you up. You were stabbed, you can't walk around." I said, stating the obvious. Motioning at his calm stance among the papers. I could almost feel his condescending remark coming before he let out a small laugh and shook his head.

"Your right birdir. If you will, I'll be going." He said as he reached towards his belt. I tried to think of some leverage.

"You know I have those jewels." I stated, praying that he would not teleport. I could not let a injured man leave, and Nightwing would kill me. I knew this was not enough.

"How about I give you something?" I said quietly. He merely raised a eyebrow "What was that?" The metallic voice causing me to cringe.

"I will allow you to have one thing of the Titans possession if you do not leave until 100% healed." I hoped with all my heart that was enough.

"Alright, I will decide what I want once I'm healed." He stated haughtily, immediately cringing when his still semi fresh wounds pull strangely. His cocky demeanor was already getting in my nerves slightly. He was taking this to calmly. I motioned for the door and walked out. I could hear him whisper something but I ignored. I lead him the the medical bay, I could feel his eyes focusing on my back. However, something told me he would not need me here to lead him to the bay.

"Alright sit down." I motioned towards his bed once we arrived. He sat obediently with a smirk on his face. I began to grab supplies to let his wounds heal without to much interference. Everyone believes I could mend any wound but that is for emergencies due to its danger to me and the person. On occasion it can become almost addicting to allow my power to control your body for you. I allowed my mind to wander as I collected the needed supplies.

"Why did you bring me here?" This new voice was not metallic, rather deep and smooth, natural sounding. I jumped slightly and turned to see his mask pulled up slightly. I moved over and began to work on wrapping his wound. His smile was visible this time. "My ruggish good looks?"

"No, you had a stab wound that I suspected had punctured a lung. The group that had stabbed you as well as tried to steal your stolen jewels decided to circle back with more people." I replied evenly. Pushing the slight flush away from my face, I stood and moved away. I was not particularly used to getting attention besides my team which I think of as siblings. I saw his smile drop slightly.

"Yeah... Them. Say did you wear your... costume when you dragged me back here?" He questioned slowly. I tried not to take offense to him calling my new uniform a costume.

"No I was in the civilian clothing that I am still wearing now." I said motioning to my clothes. I realized I should probobly bring him new clothes. That blood coated suit could not have been comfortable.

"I am going to go get you new clothes. Do. Not. Move." I stated as I left to take some clothes from Nightwing who I believed to be around the same size as RedX. As I walked I realized how much blood was on me as well. I decided I would allow RedX to change and sleep while I showered. It was surprising how much trust I was bestowing RedX with but I could not bring myself to worry. His crimes were very minor when truly looked at, he helped us on occasion, and he presented himself as no threat, not even mentioning he had a stab wound.

I grabbed one of Nightwings largest shirt, sweatpants, as well as a mask and sweatshirt. As I made my way back I noticed how quiet the tower was when I was not listening to someone, talking, or in my own thoughts. As I reached the med bay I heard shuffling and a crash. As I burst into the room I noticed RedX struggling to crawl to a set of countertops.

"Hey Birdie, would you mind giving me a glass of water?" He asked oddly calmly for him being flat on the floor breathing awkwardly.

"Yeah, just sit up really quickly I think you might of ripped something." I stated as I helped him get into the table.

"No shit." He said, followed with a pained groan. When I began to look at his wound I noticed something odd. It was healing on its own at a rate that I had only seen occur with help from my magic. I had heard of something else that caused it but I could not remember what. I realized he had opened the wound but it had sealed itself shut.

"Um... Do you have any powers?" I asked hesitantly. I had never thought that he would have them due to his suit, belt, and fighting abilities. He had never shown anything like this.

"Nope." He raised his eyebrow at me before his eyes widened and he yanked his body away from me. "No, nothing at all."

"Your wound is healing really fast, are you sure?" His eyes took on a look of someone who's secret had just been discovered. However, I don't know what secret that would be. "No nothing."

"Fine then. You need to change while I go take a shower." I walked off without any more questions. As soon as I reached my room I noticed a missed message on my communicator.

 _Raven,_

 _The Titans are staying in Steel for at least two more weeks. Call if needed._

 _-Nightwing._

Alright. I had at most two weeks to heal and get information from RedX. Great. I stripped my clothes off and stepped into the hot shower. As I washed I thought over how odd of a predicament I was in. I was harboring a fugitive in a crime fighting tower because he had been stabbed after stealing and I made a deal with him to give him jewels and one possession of his choice as long as he did not leave. Shit.

I switched off the water and stepped out of the shower. When I took a look in the mirror I was not surprised. My skin was still borderline gray but I had large bags under my eyes and my hair needed cutting. I had a large cut that had healed mostly but I could tell it would scar. Another one to the expansive collection. I grabbed a towel to dry off. Then grabbed normal clothes. A pair of loose fabric pants and gray T-shirt, I had no reason to dress out. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and headed out.

As I began the trek to the medical room I heard a odd noise. I sounded like a stove was on. I backtracked into the kitchen/living room. To my surprise I saw RedX cooking something in pants and the mask. When he noticed me he chuckled.

"The shirt didn't fit." He smirked lightly. I kept my eyes away from his chest and made sure to study what I could see of his face carefully for future reference. He had a strong jaw with tan skin and a odd scar on the corner of his jaw. The oddest thing was the mess of black hair with one thick white strip. I thought I could recognize the face slightly but I could not remember where.

"Yeah, why are you out of the infirmary?" I asked while motioning to his stab wound. He still wore a smirk.

"I've been through worse." He stated with a coy look. I could only put on a deadpan expression and move to grab tea, my way of calming down.

"So, since your not talkative and I'm bored, tell me something about yourself." He suggested before I could ask about his former statement. I gave a small look of confusion before shrugging.

"I am a twenty-one year old half demon. How is that?" I said with a tone of finality. I couldn't see his expression but I did not sense the usual fear more of a respect that confused me further.

"That explains the skin, hair, forehead-thing, four eyes, powers, everything." He said before grabbing more things out of the seldom used cupboards. Everything he says makes me question more with no answers in sight.

"May I ask what you are making?" I try to bring up some sort of conversation so our silence doesn't feel natural.

"Gumbo. Taste." He offered a spoon full of delicious looking soup. I dropped my pride and took a small amount without argument. Delicious.

"That's... really good actually." I shook my head. The situation would have made me laugh out loud a week ago. I was sitting in our kitchen with RedX tasting gumbo and checking for wounds after I saved him from potential theieves and killers.

"Thanks. It's actually a recipe from a... friend... of mine." He shrugged nonchalantly. The he pushed over a large bowl of the soup. At my raised eyebrow he shrugged.

"You are letting me stay here so I don't worsen my injuries. Think of this as a 'Thanks'" I nodded before devouring my food. "You eat like an animal." He said with a small smile. "You would think a superhero would have manners." I glared and continued eating. he laughed slightly and ate his own food. We stayed silent for a while before my communicator rang.

"Yes?" I questioned slightly irritated at the interruption.

"Raven, I'm really sorry bu there is a battle I need you to fight in. It dangerous, Riddler, Penguin, and others. I need you to come." Robin shouted into his communicator.

I noticed the desperation immediately. I nodded quickly and hung up.

"You go I won't steal anything." RedX motioned in a 'it's fine' manner. I nodded and ran to my bedroom and changed into my uniform. I grabbed needed supplies and teleported away to the coordinates Robin sent me.

I appeared in the thicc of a intense battle bettween a army of villains and all of the justice league and young justice league as well as Titans fighting. I jumped straight into battle. I wrapped villains in lampposts and spare metal objects to be rounded up for jail later. The battle had been waning before everything went pure black.


End file.
